


Gams

by MelpomeneTears



Series: Relationships In Pieces [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneTears/pseuds/MelpomeneTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair struggles to understand what his lover's sexual orientation means to him.  Slightly AU from Relationships in Pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gams

The athletic looking brunette with the tan skin and long legs walked by again, Sareyna's eyes followed her. She felt familiar tingle in the base of her spine. "Ali, look." She tilted her head towards the brunette.

"You were right, great legs." He took a deep breath. He would not be freaked out. He loved her, all of her.

"I'm sorry. I've been drinking too much, can't keep my eyes in my head." She tried to sound abashed, but the effect was ruined when she turned a bit to watch a very curvy woman walk in and sit down with a group of friends.

Alistair laughed. "I don't know, it's not that bad, you have a better eye than I do, and I know you won't yell at me for looking."

"True…You're taste in women is terrible." She giggled.

"I agree, I did pick you after all, clearly a terrible choice." She smacked his arm and he laughed "You said it not me!"

They sat for a few minutes drinking their mead in silence. Alistair was silently pondering the ramifications of her admission tonight. Well her slip to be more precise. She hadn't realized she had said anything until Alistair's eyes had nearly bugged out of his head. Who could blame him, it wasn't everyday the woman you were in love with comments on how delicious looking another woman's breasts were.

He had almost choked on his mead, immediately following that with blushing. He had watched as she mentally went through their conversation to see what it was she said. Then she had giggled and said "Oops." Like finding another woman sexually attractive was an accident. So she had told him that she found men and women equally appealing.

He had a ton of questions but didn't want to be rude or annoy her. She had looked at him and said "Well?"

"What?"

She shook her head looking at him in exasperation. "Ask them or you'll make us both crazy."

"When did you know?" He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Hummm. Always? I started feeling attracted to women at the same time I started being attracted to men." She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally and waited for his next question.

"Do you have a type?"

She smiled at him. "I have several types. I like androgynous men and solid women, women who are strong and not too girly." Alistair narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, and broad shouldered muscular men who are sweet and charming." She said as if it was an afterthought.

"You better woman." They shared another laugh. "Does that mean sometimes you're not satisfied?" Alistair was suddenly very serious.

"No, surely you find other women attractive. Does that make you any less satisfied when we're together?"

"Well, no. But women are built different than I am."

She touched his arm lightly. "Ali, I choose to be with you. I am happy and satisfied, if I wasn't I wouldn't be with you."

Alistair didn't know if that made him feel better or worse. "Could you always be happy with just me?"

"Is that what you want?" This is where things usually turned into a mess. Either the man had always wanted a threesome with two women and saw her as his ticket or he felt his manhood was being threatened. Women were usually just insulted and angry you weren't a real lesbian. Why did there need to be either/or when it came to who you were attracted too. Couldn't you just be.

"I don't know yet. Let me think about it. Anyone here you find attractive?"

She had looked around and that was when they found out their taste in women was very similar.

They finished their drinks and headed upstairs. "Wait!" Alistair all but shouted. "What about Leli and Morrigan?"

Sareyna couldn't help but laugh, he had just thought of this though they had been at the bar for several hours. "Leli has a nice body but is way too girly for me. Morrigan is gorgeous but she's…what did you call it? 'A complete and utter bitch', I think it was."

Alistair snorted laughter. They weaved their way to their room and locked the door behind them. They helped each other out of their armor and crawled into the bed, drunk and exhausted. Alistair wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up against him and dozed off in a few minutes.

As tired as he was Alistair could not fall asleep. Tonight had been a revelation. He knew about Leli and Zev of course. They both were quite vocal about it. It had never crossed his mind that Sareyna might like women. He considered himself pretty far from a woman so why would he?

Alistair was swinging between being worried about losing her to aroused at the thought of her with another woman. Confusing thoughts still swirling in his mind he fell asleep, but his night was just beginning.

Alistair's dreams were filled with women. He dreamed about Sareyna kissing the golden skinned woman that had been in the bar. Sareyna snaked her fingers into the brunette's long hair pulling her head back to expose her neck. She kissed and licked the woman's golden throat then ran her tongue around the shell of her ear.

Sareyna stepped behind the woman and unbuckled her leathers. She pulled off the woman's cuirass and let it fall to the floor. The woman was wearing nothing underneath and Alistair got a good look at the woman's breasts, a bit on the small side but pert and very pretty. The battle skirt was next, and it slid down the woman's long legs.

Suddenly, Sareyna was back in front of the woman kissing her and running her hands down her sides. Alistair couldn't see what was going on as Sareyna moved the woman backwards towards a bed. The woman laid down upon the red comforter and slid backwards.

Sareyna climbed onto the bed after her. She massaged the woman's breasts as she kissed along the woman's collarbone and the hollow of her throat. She started kissing down the golden skin to run her tongue around the woman's nipple again and again. The woman was making small noises of contentment.

Sareyna finally captured the woman's nipple in her mouth and sucked on the puckered skin. Alistair's vantage point suddenly changed and he could see Sareyna's hand slide between the other woman's legs. She ran her fingertips lightly over the sensitive flesh. After a few moments of teasing the woman spread her legs further apart and arched her hips up towards the gentle touch. The woman's skin was pale now and her hair seemed to be red.

He saw Sareyna's finger slid between the folds of the woman's flesh and start moving in a figure eight pattern, around the woman's clit as well as her entrance. More moans came from the woman on the bed. Alistair was shocked to realize it was Leli's voice. Sareyna slid a finger inside her, stroking slowly. Sareyna then moved her body perpendicular to Leli's body.

Alistair couldn't see anything through the curtain of Sareyna's long black hair. He tried to get a better vantage point. The dream wasn't cooperating. All he could do was listen to Leli moan louder and see part of her body as it twitched and trembled.

Suddenly, the sound of the woman's voice changed. It was a huskier voice Her body was thinner, but the muscle was more defined a bit on her. Alistair could see what Sareyna was doing again. She had two fingers inside the woman and was pumping them hard, in and out of the woman whose hair was now black like Sareyna's. He saw her flick her tongue back and forth over the woman's clit with speed and what looked like a good deal of pressure.

The woman purred Sareyna's name and Alistair knew this to be Morrigan. Her breasts were larger than the previous woman's she was also more vocal about appreciating Sareyna's skills.

The skin and the voice changed again. A strange Rivani accent was crying out. Isabela planted her heels on the bed and arched her back, thrusting against Sareyna's fingers, her tan skin a close match to Sareyna's caramel coloring. When Isabela started moaning yes over and over Alistair knew she had finished.

Isabela grabbed Sareyna's hair and pulled her up for a deep kiss. Sareyna was no longer wearing armor, although he didn't remember her removing it. Isabela's fingers traveled over Sareyna's body caressing the skin of her lower back and down her ribs. They ghosted over the swell of her hips.

Isabela started rolling the two of them over so Sareyna was beneath the busty sea Captain. Isabela's fingers continued to massage and knead Sareyna's skin. She moaned softly against Isabela's luscious lips.

Alistair sat bolt upright in the bed at the inn. Next to him Sareyna was sleeping. He was gasping for breath and covered in sweat. He tried to calm his breathing so as not to wake her.

He didn't know how or if Sareyna being bisexual was going to affect their relationship. And although he might not know exactly how he felt about Sareyna being bisexual, his erection told him how his body felt about the thoughts of all those naked women together. He decided to blame it on the drink clouding his mind.

Alistair laid back down and faced away from Sareyna. He wasn't going to be sleeping anymore tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read and review.


End file.
